Amor Imposible
by ToriShadeHarper
Summary: George ama a Fred.Fred no lo sabe.Pero todo eso cambiara cuando Fred empiece a salir con Angelina ¿Soportara George viendo a Fred siendo feliz con alguien más? ¿Fred se dará cuenta que George lo ama antes de que sea tarde?/ Hiatus por el momento
1. Chapter 1

_**(Nota: ¡Okay! Estoy segura de haber subido ya este fic pero por alguna razón ya no me aparece asi que mil disculpas T.T Juro por Merlin que no lo borre o algo por el estilo...D: Me han pasado un montón de ****desgracias T.T...Como por ejemplo que mi querido hermanito me descompuso el cargador de mi laptop y pues obviamente ya no prende :(...Buahhh! Bueno por lo menos la laptop de mi mamá tiene word (Te amo mamita linda c: ) Y pues como ya casi voy a salir de vacaciones mis maestros muggles me andan matando a morir de projectos finales...T.T Asi que en ves de estar estudiando ahora mismo decidi mejor ponerles otro capitulo para compensarlos :D...Y otra vez...Mil disculpas a esas personas que dejaron un review anteriormente u.u)**_

**Tori: Para ser sincera jamás pensé que me ocurriría este tipo de fic xD.**

**Fred: No tenía nada que hacer. **

**Tori: Si muy gracioso Fred jaja u.u' Debo decir que soy una fanática del twincest xD. Y la verdad siempre me preguntaba qué diría Fred sobre los sentimientos de George hacía el. (Okay , okay eh leído fics sobre eso pero quisiera probarlo yo también e.e').**

**George:… ¿Se puede saber por qué…?**

**Tori: ¡En fin! Tratare que cada vez que sube un capitulo tenga por lo menos entre 1,000 y 1,500 palabras :) O tal vez hasta más :D ¡Bueno! ¡Dejemos de hablar y empecemos con el fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Todo Potterico/a sabe eso n.n'**

**Advertencias: Yaoi / Slash, Twincest (Amor entre gemelos), y palabras malsonantes. Tal vez en futuros capítulos haiga M rating c:**

**Parejas: Fred x Angelina (Frelina),Fred x George (Feorge ó Gred…En futuros capítulos), Ron x Hermione (Ronmione), Harry x Ginny (Hanny) y tal vez aparezcan más con el tiempo…xD**

* * *

Capitulo 1

**George's POV**

_5 de Septiembre, 11:48 p.m_

_¿Por qué tuve que ser gay? ¿Acaso Merlín me odia? Y lo peor de todo…Me tuve que enamorar de mi propio gemelo. Si, de mi gemelo, Fred Weasley. Hay Veces que hasta me asusto de mi mismo. _

_Han pasado ya 2 años desde que descubrí en mi 5to curso de Hogwarts que lo que sentía por Fred, era algo más que "Amor de Hermanos". No hay un día en que no pare de pensar en el. Así fue como a mitad de 6to curso ya no podía guardar mis sentimientos y decidí comprarme este cuaderno en el que estoy escribiendo ahora mismo. Ha sido difícil impedir que este maldito cuaderno caiga en manos de Fred. La verdad aun no estoy listo a decirle lo que siento por él. Tengo…Miedo. Miedo a que me rechacé, a que llame fenómeno y sobre todo a que ya no me considere como su hermano gemelo. Si llegara a pasar eso, juro por Merlin que me aventaré desde la torre de Astronomía. _

_Aunque hasta la fecha creo que me llevare este secreto a la tumba. Si no puedo tener a Fred como algo mas por lo menos que gustaría seguir cerca de el, como todo hermano gemelo normal debe hacer. Pero para ser honesto, me duele no poder ser algo mas para el. Quisiera poder besar esos hermosos y comibles labios…Tan idénticos a lo míos. Merlin, creo que perderé el control de mi mismo un día de estos._

_Bueno, me tengo que ir ahora, alguien se está acercando al dormitorio de los chicos y si es Fred, preferiría que no me atrapara escribiendo en esté cuaderno…Otra vez._

Cerré el cuaderno rápido. Lo metí dentro de mi mochila y saque un libro al azar para fingir que estaba leyendo y en ese preciso momento entro Fred, tal como sospechaba.

"¡Hola Georgie!" Me saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era tan tierno así…

"Hola Fred" Lo salude. Aunque pienso que hubiera sido mejor que me mantuviera callado.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto Fred. ¿A que se refiere con eso? ¿Acaso no ve que estoy 'leyendo'?

"Pues… ¿Leyendo?"

"Ahhh. Y…¿Desde cuando lees al revés Georgie?"

Muy bien, golpe bajo…Creo que con las prisas de guardar ese cuaderno no me fije bien si había cogido bien el libro, y para el colmo era de Pociones, mi materia menos preferida en todo el universo.

"Ehh… Desde hoy." Me apresuré a responderle para haber si así me dejará de hacer preguntas. Aunque conociéndolo bien, creo que no se iba a dar por vencido.

"¡Hay vamos Georgie! ¡Te conozco muy bien y sé que no estabas leyendo! Estabas escribiendo otra vez en ese cuaderno ¿Verdad?"

Oh joder, si Merlin en verdad me odiaba, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Me conocía bastante bien Fred…

"No ¿Que te hace pensar eso?" Pregunte, tratando de no sonar tan nervioso. Aunque creo que no lo convencí del todo.

"Por favor Georgie no me mientas. Te conozco muy bien como la palma de mi mano. "

Mierda. Ahora ya no sé qué decir. Solamente sé que el silencio respondió su pregunta. En cuanto abrió su boca para decir algo, Lee Jordan entró al dormitorio. ¡Gracias Lee! Como adoro que el sea tan impredecible. Al parecer nos vino a buscar para preguntarnos si queríamos a estas horas de la noche atormentar al señor Filch y la Señora Norris. Inmediatamente accedí con tal de no tener más está conversación incomoda con Fred.

Al menos por ahora…

* * *

**Fred's POV**

¡Joder Lee! ¿Por qué tuviste que entrar ahora? Bueno para ser sincero no era mala idea divertirse un rato molestando a Filch, por supuesto. Aunque la verdad estaba más interesado en preguntarle a George por qué no me dejaba leer su cuaderno…Me preguntó si es algo muy grave, o tal vez está planeando unas bromas extraordinarias. Pero para ser sincero no estaba convencido del todo. ¡Joder! ¡Somos hermanos! Se supone que debemos contarnos todo entre nosotros, veo que él no lo ve de esa manera. Tarde o temprano George tendrá que enseñarme todo lo que escribe en ese cuaderno.

En fin, estuvimos un buen rato molestando a Filch lazando bombas fétidas en el corredor del 4to piso. Nos la pasábamos de maravilla, aunque tuvimos que irnos rápido de ahí porque vimos desde el Mapa de Merodeador que el profesor Snape se acercaba, y la verdad no nos apetecía que nos quitara un montón de puntos.

En cuanto llegamos a nuestros dormitorios caímos derrumbados en nuestras respectivas camas. Aún riéndonos de la cara que Filch puso. Nos calmamos después de un rato y nos dimos las buenas noches y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos todos. Pero al cabo de un rato me desperté con la intención de tomar un vaso de agua, pues tenía sed, escuche a alguien llorar, se oía débilmente pero estaba claro que esa persona estaba llorando de verdad…

**George****'s POV**

Desperté sobresaltado, sudando y asustado **(N/A: ¡Eso rimo! xD)**. Como odio tener pesadillas, pero cada pesadilla era peor que la anterior. Me senté sobre la cama tratando de no hacer ruido, me llevé mis piernas hacia mi pecho, las abrace y empecé a llorar.

¡Vamos George! ¡Cálmate! Fue solo un sueño…Aunque me dijera eso a mí mismo seguía llorando, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo traté de no llorar tan fuerte para no despertar a los demás. Me sentía tan vulnerable…Tan idiota.

Estuve así en esa posición sin moverme por un buen rato, lo que se me hizo una eternidad. Aún así logre calmarme y traté de reconciliar el sueño. Esperaba que nadie se hubiera despertado, así no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie de porque lloré a las quien sabe qué horas de la madrugada. Y sobretodo esperaba que Fred no me pregunte. Me tapé hasta la cara con mis sabanas y caí profundamente dormido. Esperando con ansias mañana Sábado para poder descansar después de una larga y agotadora primera semana de clases…

* * *

**Tori: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parecío? ¿La amaron? ¿La odiaron? ¿Quieren que la siga? Por favor dejen un review y díganme que piensan sobre esto. Sugerencias, criticas (También fuertes criticas) y correcciones son bienvenidas :) …No muerdo xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori: ¡Y como prometí! Otro capítulo en el mismo día :) ¡Disfrutenlo y dejen reviews por favor! :D (Se que es cortó pero era todo lo que tenía ya escrito en mi cuaderno mágico u.u')**

**George´s POV**

_6 de Septiembre, 7:37 a.m_

_¡Pero qué bonita manera de empezar un sábado! ¡No pude dormir por el resto de la noche por culpa de esa estúpida pesadilla!_

_Pero se sentía tan real…A la vez tan insignificante. Bueno creo que será mejor que me calme y me levante de está cama. No creo poder reconciliar el sueño en un largo rato._

Cerré el cuaderno. Lo metí dentro de mi mochila y me levante a vestirme para bajar a desayunar, se que no es de mi levantarme a estás a horas para desayunar, pero por lo menos me mantenía así ocupado.

En cuanto entre al gran comedor me sorprendió ver a poca gente madrugadora, bueno, la mayoría de los estudiantes de las 4 casas eran de 5to y 7mo, incluyéndome a mi claro. Me imaginó que es por la presión de los TIMOS y EXTASIS que se tomarán lugar hasta fin de curso. En fin, a mi no me importa, solo me interesa ya salir de este colegio para abrir la tienda de bromas que mi hermano y yo llevamos planeando desde 5to.

Noté que muchas caras se me quedaban viendo. Al parecer han notado que estoy solo, ya que usualmente siempre voy acompañado de Fred a todos lados. Hoy no, me gustaría evitarlo a toda costa. No quiero otra vez andar metido en una conversación incomoda sobre el cuaderno dónde escribo todos mis sentimientos.

**Fred´s POV**

No quería levantarme, pero tendría que hacerlo de todos modos, así que con mala gana me levanté. No sé si aún seguía dormido anoche, creí oír a alguien llorar, no fuerte, pero levemente…No creo que hubiera sido Lee, me preguntó si fue George, últimamente me siento tan distanciado de él. Y todo porque no me quiere enseñar que es lo escribe en ese cuaderno. ¡Me gustaría aunque sea leer solo una línea! Sé que eh dicho antes esto, pero tarde o temprano George me tendrá que ensañar que es lo que está escribiendo en ese jodido cuaderno. La curiosidad me está matando. Cuando gire mi cabeza vi que George ya no estaba en su cama. Que raro…Es extraño de el levantarse muy temprano.

Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que me apresuré para alcanzarlo en el desayuno. Tal vez y así logre hablar con él.

Me vestí y baja a la sala común, estaba vacía. Bueno no tan vacía, estaban allí Angelina, Katie y Alicia, platicando cómodamente en unas butacas cerca de la chimenea. Me sonroje un poco, Angelina estaba tan linda como siempre…¡Ah! ¡Otra vez no!

"Hola Fred" Al parecer Angelina notó mi presencia y sentí que me sonroje aún más de lo que estaba.

"H-Hola Angelina" Tartamudeo un poco, ojala y por Merlín no lo hubiera notado Angelina.

"Bueno Angelina, nos vemos en el gran comedor" Habló de repente Alicia y tomó a Katie por un hombro para que la siguiera y salieron del retrato. No recuerdo jamás haber estado en una situación tan vergonzosa…

"Este…" No sabía por dónde empezar ya que los dos nos quedamos a solas. Algo no muy cómodo para mi gustó.

" ¿Tuviste un buen verano?" Preguntó dulcemente Angelina. Que hermosa voz…

"Ehh…Si, si tuve un buen verano…¿Y qué tal el tuyo?" Pregunté tratando de sonar interesado. Aunque creo que eso no funciono.

"Si, también yo tuve uno bueno…"

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, minutos que se me hicieron eternos y por alguna razón encontré interesante el suelo. Menuda manera de estar en una conversación con la chica que te gusta.

"¿Quieres…Bajar al gran comedor?" Preguntó de repente después de un silencio incomodo.

" Si, si claro…Después de ti" Como me alegraba que lo hubiera sugerido. Sentí como mi estomagó rugía de hambre.

Mientras bajábamos al gran comedor, platicábamos sobre nuestro verano. Al parecer apenas me enteré que la habían nombrado capitana del equipo de quidditch ¡Cuanto me alegraba de que la hubieran escogido a ella!

En cuanto llegamos a la mesa de Gryffindor nos sentamos cerca de Harry, Ron y Hermione quién con ellos estaba también mi querida hermanita Ginny.

Me la pasé un buen rato platicando con ellos. Bueno eso duró un poco hasta que oí como alguien que estaba cerca de nosotros se le había caído un cubierto. En cuanto voltie vi que era George quién recogió su cuchara como si nada, lo dejó en su plató y se levantó mientras se colgaba su mochila en su espalda y salía disparado del gran comedor. Parecía…¿Enojado? No, no puedo estar enojado, ¡Y menos en un sábado!

Me despedí de los chicos y salí disparado siguiendo a George. Creo que ahora sería un buen momento para hablar…

**George´s POV**

Celos

Una nueva palabra añadida a mi diccionario. No me había dado cuenta de cuando Fred entró al gran comedor acompañado de Angelina. Me dieron tantas ganas de romper algo…Aunque creo que mi mano se le ocurrió soltar mi cuchara antes de que yo pensara en otra cosa. El sonido fue algo fuerte que noté como miradas se me quedaban viendo. Así que disimuladamente levanté mi cuchara del suelo como si nada y me levanté disparado. No sé a dónde iba, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que estar viendo a Fred platicando animadamente con alguien que no era yo.

Que puta rabia…

**Tori: ¡Bueno! Hasta aquí llegamos :) Dejen sus reviews por favor y vere si subo otro capitulo para el sábado!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tori: Eh vuelto bitches! (?) Ok no ._.' Perdon por mi ausencia xD La escuela me mataba y muy ligeramente podia entrar a fanfiction jaja u.u' Bueno haber si con este capitulo me disculpan :B**__**  
**_

* * *

_**Fred's POV**_

¡¿Pero se puede saber dónde mierdas está George?

Llevo casi 3 horas buscandolo por todos lados y no aparece. Aún me estoy preguntando por que George estaba así de enojado. No creo que haiga sido de que me quedara dormido más que el. Algo no me está cuadrando con su actitud de ayer en la noche y hoy.

Creo que le voy a pedir a Harry el Mapa del Merodeador otra vez si no lo encuentro pronto...

_**George's**_** POV**

_6 de Septiembre,11:57 am_

_Siento que eh estado aquí sentado en la biblioteca por milenios, cuándo en realidad eh estado 3 horas; escondiendome de Fred. No me apetecia hablar con nadie durante todo el día,ni menos co el. Al menos aún no, hasta que se me pasen mis pequeños celos._

_Siento la mirada de todos los presentes posados en los extraño para todos verme sin mi gemelos, o otra razón sería que rara vez vengo a la biblioteca para hacer algún deber..._

Bajé mi pluma por un momento y leí una y otra vez lo que acaba de escribir, por alguna razón no podía describir mis celos. Una parte de mi me decía que no le hiciera caso a ese sentimiento, me decías que Fred nunca estaría con ,una pequeña parte de mi decía otra cosa...Que no tuviera tantas ilusiones, si lo hacía, me haría mucho daño a mi mismo.

Me quede aún sentado,contemplando mi aún mi cuaderno. Suspiré, cerré el cuaderno u la guardé en mi levante de la mesa y salí de la biblioteca, pensando ahora a dónde ir para que Fred no me encontrara.

¿La enfermería? No, sería muy obvio, ya que Fred pensaría que me comí un "Surtido Saltaclases".¿El Bosque Prohibido? Tal vez,pero creo que prefiero vivir aú se me da el placer de encontrarme con alguna criatura monstruosa como lo hicimos Fred y yo en primer año...

Mierda, se me agotan las pienso volver a la Biblioteca, al menos no con todos ahí mirándome como si fuera alguna clase de bicho raro.

Después de un buen rato de caminar no me había dado cuenta que ya estaba en las afueras de Hogwarts hasta que alcé la cabeza hacia arriba. El cielo estaba medio nublado,genial,Fred odia los días nublados así que tendría suerte si no se le ocurre salir...O que por lo menos no lloviera.

En cuanto llegue cerca del lago me acosté en el pastó y cerré mis y tranquilidad, era todo lo que necesitaba en ese estaba en silencio hasta que oí que alguien se acercaba.

"¿Fred?"

Reconocí aquella voz de inmediato, era mi querida y dulce hermanita,Ginny.

"No soy Fred" Respondí aún sin abrir mis ojos, no era nada nuevo que todas se confundan conmigo y con Fred o viceversa.

"Ah, lo siento George" Se disculpa y se sienta junto a mi. "Fred te ha estado buscando desde hace horas..."

"¿Ah si?" Respondí, fingiendo estar la verdad SI estaba sorprendido.

"Si,desde que saliste del gran comedor enojado"

"Yo...¡Yo no estaba enojado! Solo salí por que ya había terminado" Respondí exaltado...¿Enserio pensaban que estaba enojado? Bueno,para ser franco si me dio un ataque de celos,pero no estaba menos eso quiero pensar yo.

"Ah-ha...Ya encerio George ¿Por que estabas enojado?" Pregunto insistiendo en que le como la adoro...

"Es...Es algo complicado"

"Y eso es por..."

"Algo personal...Ya sabes cosas de chicos"

"Ah...Entiendo" Respondio Ginny...De seguro se dio por vencida en preguntarme ¡Gracias Merlin!

* * *

_**Tori: Bueno hasta aqui la dejo :D Se que es muy corto u.u' Mañana subire otro cap :3**_


End file.
